Sir Pony Moore
mane tail |coat = Light cyanish gray |aura = Light cerulean |cutie mark = (usually) (S2E24) |headercolor = #C0E6E8 |headerfontcolor = #444444}} Sir Pony Moore is the placeholder name of a male background Earth pony with a bluish gray coat, dark gray mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three white stars.__TOC__ Design Sir Pony Moore shares his coat and eye colors, cutie mark, occasionally tail and pony kind with Neon Lights and resembles "Top Notch" in color scheme, cutie mark, and at times pony kind. His unicorn version shares its design and mane and eye colors with "Black Marble", shares its design with Doctor Horse, S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, and "Gary Coronet", shares its mane and tail style and color with Cherry Fizzy and Golden Delicious, and shares its mane and tail style with Caramel, Royal Riff, S01E02 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, "Cormano", BeauDe Mane, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, and S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6. In the book The Art of Equestria, a design is shown of him smoking a cigarette. Depiction in the series .]] Sir Pony Moore most commonly appears among other high-society Canterlot ponies. He first appears in The Best Night Ever as a guest at the Grand Galloping Gala. He is one of several chorus singers in At the Gala. In Sweet and Elite, Sir Pony Moore appears several times during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) and at the Canterlot Garden Party, sometimes as a darker-tailed unicorn. He appears as a judge for the dessert competition at the end of MMMystery on the Friendship Express (with a different cutie mark), he walks through Canterlot alongside "Charm" in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and he attends both wedding ceremonies as well as the reception in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. .]] Sir Pony Moore serves tea to Shoeshine during The Failure Song in The Crystal Empire - Part 1, and he appears at Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Sir Pony Moore appears at Fashion Week in Rarity Takes Manehattan, in Appleloosa at the beginning of Pinkie Pride, in Sweetie Belle's dream and on the train to Canterlot (as a unicorn with the same mane style as his Earth pony version) in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, outside the stadium in Equestria Games, at the Crystal Empire in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and again in Appleloosa at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Sir Pony Moore appears at the Grand Galloping Gala. In Princess Spike, he watches a polo game outside Canterlot Castle. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in the comics In the IDW comics, Sir Pony Moore appears on page 8, in nightmares that Pinkie Pie has on page 14, and on page 8. Merchandise A WeLoveFine.com T-shirt titled "Rarity Prefers Diamonds" shows him, Perfect Pace, "Star Gazer", and Twilight Sky wearing jackets and bow ties. Gallery Category:Background characters